


Little Blue Babies: 30 Day OTP Challenge

by ohboyafangirl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboyafangirl/pseuds/ohboyafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Femshep/Liara ficlets following the 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt by Ericandy, taking place after the ending of Mass Effect 3.<br/>Thanks to Rae D. Magdon for recommending I publish them here on AO3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Holding Hands

“Let me through!”  
Liara pushed through the crowd, running towards the hospital room, her heart hammering in her chest. Garrus and Tali were already there, opening the door for her as soon as they saw her coming. She burst inside and stopped cold as she stared at the woman inside. She was bruised, battered, and hooked up to a massive amount of machines..and she was alive. Shepard was alive. Liara felt a choked sob escape her throat as she moved to the side of her bed, staring down at her lover’s face. She reached down a blue glow around her hand as she stroked Shepard’s forehead, tears streaming down her face.  
“Alive…”  
Garrus put an arm around Tali’s shoulders and led her away. They knew the two of them needed to be alone.

It was the middle of the night when Shepard’s eyes, green with flecks of glowing red, finally opened. She let out a dry, rasping cough before looking up at Liara and managing a small smile. “Hey there, Little Wing.”  
Liara burst into a fresh round of tears, barely managing a smile. “Goddess, Shepard..I thought I’d lost you again..”  
“I know, Liara. I’m sorry.” She slowly reached up with her less injured hand and weakly grasped Liara’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “No more. I promise.”  
Liara managed another smile. “I think you’ve earned some time off.” She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Now hurry up and get better. You’re going to need to get your strength back to be able to stand under the weight of all the medals they want to give you.”  
Shepard let out a weak laugh that quickly turned into a rasping cough. “Medals can wait. If staying here means I get your undivided attention, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”  
Liara laughed in spite of herself. “Now that the Reapers are dealt with, I don’t think you have to worry about being my top priority.”  
With that, they sat in silence until they both eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

“Ow!”  
Liara sat up, a worried expression on her face. “What’s wrong, Shepard?”  
Shepard grinned up at her, rubbing her side. “I think you just re-cracked one of my ribs. No big deal.”  
Liara’s eyes widened as a look of worry crossed her face. “Oh dear, Shepard, I’m so sorry! Should I call the doctor up? She can take a look at it! Oh goddess I’m so terribly sorry-” she suddenly stopped as she noticed the grin widening on Shepard’s face. “I hate you.”  
“You’re really cute when you get flustered, you know.” Shepard reached up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back down to lay against her. “Seriously though, watch the ribs.”  
Liara gently wrapped her arms around Shepard’s waist, resting her head against her chest and closing her eyes. Shepard smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, her free hand idly sliding along her crest, chuckling a bit as she noticed Liara shiver. Her body was still weak, which she knew meant that their usual reunion tradition of nearly breaking the bed by reenacting scenes from Vaenia was, sadly, going to have to wait. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t happy now, here, with the asari she loved.  
“Liara..”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
Liara looked up at her and smiled, one of those beautiful smiles that made Shepard fall in love with her all over again. “I love you too, Shepard.”  
Shepard held her close as Liara snuggled against her and smiled.  
Yes.  
She was definitely happy now.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of light smut.

“I do not understand.”  
Shepard looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean, you don’t get it? He just totally killed the double-crossing C-sec agent! It was awesome!”  
Liara sighed. “But the agent could have been detained, and Blasto could have tortured him the way he tortured that Vorcha earlier to find out who he was working for.”  
“Liara! You’re ruining it!” Shepard pouted, switching the movie off. “I love these movies, but not when you’re always pointing out how…how…”  
“How dumb they are?” Liara teased, leaning against Shepard. “You know, we could always watch something else..”  
“Like what? You don’t like movies that much. Did you find something new we cou-” Her eyes widened as Liara pushed a few buttons on her omni-tool and some very familiar opening credits filled the screen. “Oh.”  
“We haven’t watched Vaenia since you got out of the hospital. And I know how much you love this movie..” Liara murmured, sliding an arm around Shepard’s waist. Shepard’s faced turned an uncharacteristic shade of red. Liara knew full well that Shepard had the hots for the asari actress in the film, and they had watched it enough to memorize almost every line. They’d even recreated a few of the more…romantic scenes. Liara rested her head on Shepard’s shoulder, her hand on her thigh as Shepard wrapped an arm around her. They could have stayed like that all night, content to rest in each other’s arms. That is, they would have, if not for the romance scenes. As the two actresses on the screen pulled off each other’s clothes, Liara began to rub Shepard’s thigh, gripping it as she raised her head to kiss Shepard’s cheek. “Take off your pants” she whispered in Shepard’s ear, causing her entire face to turn an even brighter red. Liara let out a little giggle as Shepard fumbled with her pants, finally managing to slide them down as Liara watched hungrily. She kissed Shepard’s cheek again and climbed off the couch, sliding between Shepard’s legs and smiling up at her. “I’ve missed this…” she murmured, tracing one blue finger along Shepard’s slit, feeling the wetness there and making Shepard let out a whimper through clenched teeth.  
“Liara…”  
“Shhh…” Liara whispered, her eyes slowly turning black as she began to join her mind with Shepard’s, leaning forward and kissing her clit softly. Shepard moaned as her mind began to fuse with Liara’s, the world around them fading away.  
The darkness was all around them now; all that existed was Liara and her tongue, her glorious tongue slowly sliding inside her, the tongue that knew her so perfectly. She could hear a voice gasping and moaning and was faintly aware of the fact that it was her voice before that awareness was washed away by another wave of pleasure. She bucked her hips against Liara, tightening around her tongue. “Liara…I..I’m gonna..”  
The two of them came together, their minds made one by the joining, both bodies shaking in unison as Liara gripped Shepard’s legs tightly. She slowly slid her tongue out of Shepard, planting a tiny kiss above her folds as she smiled up at her.  
“Liara..that was…” Shepard pulled Liara up to kiss her softly. “Wow…”  
“I missed you, in case you couldn’t tell.”  
“Why don’t I show you how much I missed you too..”  
Needless to say, they didn’t finish the movie.


	4. On a Date

“How do I look?”  
Liara took her time before answering; getting to see Shepard in a dress was a VERY rare occurrence. She still only had the one black dress that Kasumi had given to her, but it clung to her in all the right places. Liara grinned at her and nodded in approval. “Incredible.”  
Shepard smiled back at her, turning around in a circle so Liara could see it from every angle. “Enjoy it while it lasts, T’Soni. I don’t know how you can stand these things.” She finished her turn and stared at Liara, who was dressed in a modest white dress that mixed with the blue of her skin perfectly. Shepard couldn’t resist staring until Liara let out a cough, snapping her out of her stupor. “Although I guess I’m starting to see the appeal..” she mumbled. Liara took her hand. “Come on. We need to get going if we want to get good seats.”

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this.” Shepard grumbled, looking out the window as Liara maneuvered the hovercar through traffic towards the theater (Shepard had had her driving privileges revoked a long time ago).  
“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Hamlet!” Liara responded. “I mean, it’s a classic piece of human theater. And it’s all about revenge, too! I thought that sort of thing would interest you.”  
“Not enough explosions.”  
Liara sighed. “I’m just going to assume that is a joke.” She pulled into a space outside the theater and opened the car. Shepard nearly bolted out of the car and raced around to the other side to help Liara out, making her giggle. “How chivalrous of you. That is the human term, correct?”  
Shepard smiled and nodded, taking her hand and leading her into the theater. “I figured I’d get on your good side now because I’m pretty sure I’m gonna fall asleep halfway through this thing..”

“Ugh. The elcor in Blasto 6 was way better than these guys” Shepard grumbled, resting her head in her hands as she stared down at the stage. Liara, however was nearly on the edge of her seat, her eyes wide as she watched the play below her (they’d managed to get some of the best box seats in the house; saving the galaxy afforded Shepard a few advantages). Shepard looked over at her and couldn’t help but smile. No matter how much she’d changed since they had first met in the ruins of Therum, at heart she was still that awkward dork Shepard had first fallen in love with. And even if she couldn’t stand the play, she never passed up a chance to see Liara like this. When she was happy, Shepard was happy. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Liara’s cheek. Liara’s cheeks started to turn a darker purple at the unexpected kiss. “Shepard! I’m trying to watch the play!”  
Shepard laughed. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” She sat back, no longer grumbling. There would be plenty of time for kisses later.


End file.
